Gifts
by Artemisdesari
Summary: Nothing is ever what it seems and Sarah is about to find that out at a potentially terrible cost
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Labyrinth, I don't own the characters and I'm making no money from this. I just getting a sort of twisted pleasure from writing it._

_This is my first Labyrinth Fan fic so please please please bare with me and my spelling._

Prologue;

"I hate you, Karen, I hate you!" Sarah screamed before running upstairs to her room, it had been 2 days since she had been to the Labyrinth and rescued Toby. Life with her brother was easier, her experience had made her value him more, but unfortunately life with Karen had _not_ improved.

"Hoggle, I need you," she whispered to the mirror. Her friend did not come. She tried again and still there was nothing. A terrible thought came to her: had her words killed Jareth? Had he died and taken the magic with him? The questions swam through her head and with them came a headache, it was time to go outside.

"Come on, Merlin," she called, the large dog barked and ran with her from the house.

Before Sarah had really thought about where she was going, she found herself lying by the bridge in the park, staring into the murky water beneath it. How long she stared, reliving those long, terrible hours from two days ago she did not know, but a loud bark from Merlin roused her from her daydreams abruptly. She looked up to find the source of his excitement and found her answer. An owl, a truly beautiful creature, though one that had no business being out at that time of day, was perched on the bridge. Before she could say anything it leapt into the air and she saw for the first time that it carried a tiny package. It registered just long enough for her to catch it when the bird dropped it as it swooped over her head, then it came around, brushed its wing tip across her cheek and flew away. She looked at the tiny package that she now held and saw the tag. There was a name and it was hers. The breath caught in her throat, was it from him? Was it a trick? Sarah's hands trembled as she opened the package, glittering ribbon fell forgotten in the dust as the lid was pulled off. Inside, was a folded piece of parchment, just like her luck, she fumbled it out and unfolded it.

_Dearest Sarah,_

_Congratulations, a gift in memory._

_Yours Forever,_

_Jareth, Goblin King_

His handwriting was elegant and though Sarah had half expected it to be in red ink, the message was written in serviceable black. A gift? She looked into the box, a tiny velvet pouch of deep emerald green lay within. The box was shaken off and Sarah opened the bag with trembling hands to reveal a silver ring, mounted with a silver rose and two leaves, all perfectly formed, she immediately fell in love with it and placed it on her finger, vowing never to remove it.

_Thoughts anyone? This _is_ going somewhere I promise. Anyway R&R. Many many thanks_


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I don't own it, nor will I ever (mores the pity)_

_Thanks for all the reviews, they've made me feel better about this whole thing. All the questions will be answered in time, but for the time being please please please R&R!_

10 Years Later:

Sarah shot upright in bed, the last images of her dream floated through her minds eye as she lowered her arms from where they covered her face, protecting it from shards of crystal that were not there.

"Sarah?" A sleepy voice muttered from beside her.

"It's alright, Cam," she replied quietly, "I just need a drink. Go back to sleep." He grunted in reply as Sarah swung her legs out of bed. She padded quietly from the room thinking of her dream. She had been in the ballroom, dancing with _Him_; and every time it ended differently, though there were three common endings: She ran, he drove her away or they shared a passionate kiss and of late the third had been happening more and more. She had been dreaming this way for nearly four months, and over the last month the dreams had been much more intense, ever since Cam had moved in with her. At first she had thought it had been stress that had caused them, she and Cam had been going through a rough patch when they had started and then, when they had gotten more intense she had decided that it was nerves, but they had not stopped and the reason for it baffled her.

Sarah had changed in the 10 years since she had left the Labyrinth and not just in appearance. All the promise of the 15 year old girl had been fulfilled, she had curves, nothing too much, just womanly and over the years she had grown more comfortable with them. Her hair was still long and dark and her eyes were the same startling green that they had been but the main changes were in her personality. She was less petulant now and thought more before she spoke. The Labyrinth had also taught her three important things:

1. Life was not fair. Stuff happened and there was nothing that you could do about it.

2. Not everything was as it seemed

3. Take nothing for granted. When things went well treasure it because it was almost guaranteed that life would jump up to bite you.

She had lived by those rules for nearly ten years. The sound of Cam moving in the bedroom brought her back to reality and she hurriedly grabbed a glass, filled it with water and drank it down before returning to bed.

"Must you always watch her?"A dark haired woman asked as she glanced at the crystal that hung, suspended from nothing, near her companions head. "Jareth, it's been _ten_ years." She flicked an irritating strand of black hair out of her face, her mismatched eyes now turned to search those of the Goblin King.

"My dear sister," he almost purred, "I really could not expect you to understand."

"What makes you think that she even remembers you, brother?" She continued. "Mortal minds can be so..."

"_Enough_, Alyana!" He snapped. Her eyes narrowed dangerously. "Why are you here?" He pinched the bridge of his nose wearily.

"As First Lady of the Dragons the council asked me to give you a message, since you can't seem to tear yourself away from this girl long enough to attend the meetings," the formality cleverly held her reminder to him of her rank and Jareth wisely ignored her jibe. "They requested that I tell you that the Dark Elves have come out of hiding." To her surprise, Jareth laughed. "This _amuses_ you?"

"Who do you think warned them that they may have been emerging?" He made the field within the crystal larger, large enough for them both to see the man who was sharing a bed with Sarah. He could only be described as beautiful. Like Jareth, he had well sculpted features, but the similarities ended there. Where Jareth's hair was controlled disorder, his was uniform shoulder length and coppery in colour, and it was ordered, even in sleep. Alyana did not need to see his eyes to know what colour they were, she knew the man, and his wolf gold eyes, well.

"Camulus!" She hissed. "Surely the Seven Circles should have claimed him!"

"So thought we all," Jareth replied moodily, "and he must have worked hard on that glamour."

"Why do you say that?"

He grinned wryly. "Sarah is not easily fooled."

"So we've all heard." Jareth did not miss the smug note in his sisters voice. "The council also requested that you give them Grandmother's ring."

"Ah, _that_ may be easier said then done," Jareth continued to stare at the crystal, his face a mask. Alyana pinched bridge of her nose in a gesture identical to her brothers. "I gave it to Sarah."

"To a mortal? Why?" Alyana also kept her face blank, careful not to lose her temper in the presence of the Goblin King, in his realm he was the stronger.

"Because I knew that she would keep it safe."

"What if Camulus..."

"Please, Alyana, no "what if"'s. Camulus doesn't know that she had the ring. She hasn't worn it for nearly 4 years." Alyana nodded, the council had only started investigating the Dark Elves eighteen months ago, Camulus could not know about the ring.

"Have you warned her?"

"Oh, yes, I can see how _that_ meeting would go," Jareth laughed sarcastically. "Hello, Sarah, remember me?" He mimicked. "I'm the man who took your brother and made you run a dangerous Labyrinth to get him back. Now I have to tell you that the man you think you're in love with isn't a man, he's a Dark Elf and he only wants one thing, _all_ the kingdoms of the Underground." He shook his head. "I'm sure that you can imagine how she will respond. She is safer as she is."

"You don't believe that and you don't know it either. Remember who will inherit this Kingdom if you are killed, Jareth, and then think if she is better off under his thumb." She turned away from him and began to leave the room. "I have my own affairs to attend to. Warn her, brother, she _has_ to know."

_There we go. Thoughts anyone?_

_Artemis_


	3. Chapter 3

_Discalimer:_ _I don't own it! I never will (plase don't hurt me!) Alyana and Camulus belong to me though._

_Thanks again to all those who reviewed. Just a little warning, the end of this chapter is a little weak, I rewrote it about eight times but I couldn't get it any better. Let me know what you think._

Warnings:

Sarah looked at the ring in the little box that she held in her hand. It had been nearly four years since she had last worn it. It felt like longer and she idly wondered how all of her friends in the Labyrinth were, maybe later she would call them.

"Sarah?" Cam approached her quietly as she closed the lid.

"Yes?" For some reason, this morning, she was guarded around him. Something was not right.

"Who's Jareth?" Sarah's heart skipped a beat. Carefully she put the ring in her dresser draw and went into the kitchen.

"I don't know," she opened the fridge and pulled out the milk, "why do you ask?" She tried to keep her voice level as she replied and focused on pouring her glass of milk.

"You've been talking in your sleep, that name keeps coming up." There was an accusation in his voice.

"Maybe I read it in a book once," it was not entirely a lie and she tried to shrug off his paranoia. Another thought crept up on her: had she really been calling out to the Goblin king in her sleep? Had he ever responded? Whatever it meant, Cam was not happy with her answer. He slapped the bundle of letters that he had been holding on the counter.

"I have a story to write for tomorrow's paper. I'll be at the office all day." He pecked her cheek as a goodbye and stormed out of the house, slamming the door behind him. She stared after him, baffled. Things had been tense between them for a couple of weeks and it was beginning to scare her, especially this morning. Sarah had never seen Cam lose his temper over something a trivial as a name from a book. He had always seemed perfect, but now it was almost like it had been a disguise that had become too much for him to maintain.

She sifted through the post as she ate her breakfast; bills, credit cards, junk mail, all the usual, except for one. It was addressed to her but had obviously been hand delivered as it only had her name on it. The envelope was sealed with red wax and she opened it with a small frown. Inside was a piece of parchment and she pulled it out with a little impatience.

_My Dearest Sarah,_

_Be warned: Camulus is not all that he appears to be._

_Remember my gift. Use it well_

_Yours Forever,_

The letter was not signed, the handwriting was elegant and written in black ink and it stirred a half forgotten memory. The ring! The note was from Jareth and he was watching her. But why warn her about Cam? She screamed in frustration and tossed the note in the bin, deciding to ignore it. But all day it played on her mind and by the end of it, without really understanding why, Sarah was wearing the ring.

Cam was late home that night and the next three days after that. Things between them got steadily worse and still she kept the ring on, always watching him, always suspicious. On the fourth night, rather than going to bed, Sarah stayed up. When Cam arrived home she was curled up on the sofa, staring at a t.v. that was not even on. The room was dark and he did not seem to notice her as he began to make his way up the stairs to their bedroom. She almost called out to him, but curiosity stopped her. Curiosity and something else, fear, dread, throughout the day, and all the others before, she had wanted him to come home, but she had feared it at the same time, terrified that he would ask more questions about the Goblin King, demand, again, that she tell him why she called him name out in her sleep. By the time she had decided to call him it was too late.

"_Sarah_!" She heard him bellow and fear swept through her. Somehow he was down the stairs and in the sitting room before she could respond. In the darkness she could see two golden eyes glaring at her and the emotion in them was clear: anger, contempt and exhaustion. Those emotions, that combination, made her shrink further away from him, and they _hurt_, there was no love there. Abruptly the light snapped on and she saw that he looked oddly gaunt.

_You starve and you exhaust me._

Jareth's words rang through her mind. Looking at Cam now, she was almost seeing him differently. Then the face and the expression changed, though she could still see the contempt in his eyes instead of the love and somehow, the relief he was showing seemed false. What had happened? What had gone wrong? How long had his love for her been replaced by contempt?

"Cam?" She whispered, confused by his sudden mood swings and her sudden insights.

"I'm sorry, Sarah, I just couldn't see you up there, I over reacted," he passed a weary hand over his face, closing his golden eyes briefly. "I panicked, it's so late and you weren't up there. I thought that maybe _Jareth_ had taken you." He spat the name of the Goblin King with scarcely concealed hatred.

"Cam, I told you, there _is _no Jareth," she replied a little more forcefully than she had intended.

"Don't... lie... to... me," he said slowly. "I know all about him."

"You don't know anything!" She decided to cut the argument off. "Cam, where has this gone wrong? When did you stop trusting me?" He looked away, this was not their first argument, but he had never before made her feel so tiny, insignificant and unloved. "So that's it then?"

"Yes, Sarah, I can't live with you like this. I'll be gone by morning." He turned and walked away. Sarah was shocked, she had expected him to offer to make another go of it, not to just walk away.

Cam was as good as his word. By morning he was gone and barely any sign of him remained. Sarah curled into a ball and wept.

When Camulus had announced that he no longer wanted to be with Sarah, Jareth had laughed with relief. That relief was now turning into something else: worry. Sarah had barely moved from the room in three days, she had not eaten and she had not left the house. Instead she wept and slept.

"Jareth," he heard her whisper, "I hate you, you and your Labyrinth and your dreams. You've ruined my life and I hate you!" She whispered it over and over again and the Goblin King felt a wrench in his soul. With a roar of utter rage and loss, he flung the crystal against a wall, shattering it. How could Sarah ever share his feelings for her now?

_What do we all think?_

_Artemis_


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: You all know it by now, pity that I don't own it but that's the way that Murphy's law goes_

_Thanks again for all the reviews, I'm puting up two chapters tonight because they're screaming at me to be read. Please R&R and tell me what you think_

Dreams:

Sarah spun around, she had no idea where she was. Everything around her was lush green, grass, trees, bushes. The air was sweet and a gentle breeze blew carrying the scent of roses to her. Her hair was braided, with flowers running through it, and she wore a black, gypsy cut dress with a light, black cardi over the top. On her feet was a simple pair of flip flops and the grass tickled her toes as she made her way slowly towards a copse of trees. A large dragon flew over head and landed behind her, Sarah yelled and began to run.

"I wouldn't bother, Sarah," a woman's voice said behind her. Sarah turned, the dragon was gone, a woman stood in its place. Her hair was blue/black and her eyes a mismatched blue and brown. The light breeze had gained ferocity and it whipped the woman's hair around her face, a face startlingly similar to that of the Goblin King, but it was not quite as angular, it was softer and the line of her mouth, though cruel as Jareth's could be, was more feminine.

"Who are you?" Sarah demanded, though she felt she could guess the answer.

"You know who I am. It's all in there, in your mind." Her tone was the same as Jareth's had been when Sarah had first met him.

"You're his sister, aren't you? You're the Goblin Kings sister!" She took a step backwards.

"His twin, his only, and I know about you Sarah Williams." Her black cloak whipped back revealing tight black trousers and a long tunic, also black, belted at the waist, she also wore knee high black boots. Like her brother she was imposing and terrifying.

"You know nothing about me," Sarah hissed.

"I know enough. I know that you give up on the things that matter, your dreams, your love..."

"Don't you bring Camulus into this!" Tears filled Sarah's brilliant eyes. Anger flashed across the woman's face and settled in hers.

"I was not talking about _him_," she came close to Sarah and glared down at her. "Don't think you know anything about that _creature_, Sarah, and don't think what you shared was love." She turned and marched away. "I don't know why you fascinate him so," she said and waved her hand. The world seemed to turn and spin out of control and Sarah found herself back in her room, on her bed. At first she thought it had all been a dream, then she realised that she was still wearing the black dress.


	5. Chapter 5

_This one nand the lasrt chapter go together pretty well and I like the little cliffhanger at the end. Don't know if I can update tomorrow but I'll try. Please R&R_

Answers:

Three days later, Sarah gave in to temptation, she needed answers and she could only think of one person that she trusted enough to give them to her. Sitting in front of her vanity, she called Hoggle, desperately hoping that he would come, but painfully aware that she had not called in four years, since just before she had stopped wearing the ring, she was no longer sure what it was that had caused her to stop. After waiting for what seemed like forever, Hoggle finally responded to her call.

"Hullo, Sarah."

"Hoggle!" She smiled in genuine delight at him, secretly relieved that he had answered her call and hoping that he would have the answers that she was looking for.

"It's been a long time," the dwarf replied.

"I know, I'm sorry, I got swept up." It was a poor excuse and both knew it. They lapsed into an awkward silence. "Hoggle," Sarah finally said, "I need to ask you something and it's important..."

"Alright," he did not sound happy, knowing all too well where her questions usually lead.

"Hoggle... does He have a sister?" Hoggle's expression told her the answer. "What's her name?" She was not sure why it was important.

"Alyana, First Lady of the Dragons, she's his twin."

"What's she like?"

"Like Him, she scares me," Hoggle admitted with a small shrug. A knock at the front door stopped her from asking her next question.

"Oh, Hoggle, I'm sorry, I have to answer that, I'll call soon," a wave of guilt swept over her as she said it.

"Ok. Sarah, you've met her haven't you?" She looked back at the mirror.

"Yes, she scared me too," there was another knock.

"If she's been to see you, yer in danger. The Dragon Lady _never_ appears to mortals," Hoggle warned. "An' they say that the Dark Elves are comin'. Jus' be careful an' if you need help, call, even Him. He'll come for _you_."

"I will, Hoggle, I promise. Thank you. Good bye." There was another angry knock.

"Good bye, Sarah." Hoggle faded from the mirror as Sarah ran down the stairs to answer her front door.

"'Even Him'?" Jareth questioned as the grotesque little dwarf finished his conversation with Sarah.

"Yer Majesty, she knows things. She knows that if one of us says yer name, you come. I ain't gonna betray her trust jus' to make you happy. Beggin' yer Majesty's pardon." Jareth sighed. You could tell when his sister had spent a lot of time in the Labyrinth, its inhabitants began to develop manners.

"Higgle, leave me," the Goblin King commanded. The dwarf scurried away, ignoring the variation on his name. "I think that it's time that I had a little chat with my sister." He glanced at the crystal that was always near him, the one that allowed him to always watch Sarah, then summoned another to his hand. "Alyana, a word?"

"As summoned, Dear Brother," She replied from the window almost instantly, following her words with a mocking bow. She, too, glanced at the crystal, Sarah was making her way to the front door of her house.

"You brought Sarah to your realm."

"Briefly," Alyana turned to look out over the Labyrinth.

"Tell me why."

"My reasons are my own. You have no claim to them," she did not look back at him. "She's fiery, if she ever agrees to marry you, life here will be interesting." When her brother made no reply, Alyana turned to look back at him, he was staring deep into the crystal and his usual mask was _not_ in place. Instead, he looked horrified and slightly sick. His sister also looked into the crystal, in time to see Sarah struck, hard.

"_Somebody help me_," her voice came to them, barely more that a whisper.

"Call me, Sarah, you _have_ to call me. _Please_," Jareth pleaded with the crystal. He was trapped, unable to go to the aid of the woman he loved.

"_Get away from me!" _Sarah scratched at the face of her assailant, then an invisible force slammed him away from her. The twins watched amazed, then:

"**_Jareth, Goblin King, I need you!"_** The cry was amplified throughout the throne room.

"Yes!" He breathed.

"I'm coming with you, Brother," Alyana quickly said, not giving her twin a chance to argue, she shimmered from the room. Jareth muttered a curse but followed quickly.

_Thoughts? Let me know_

_Artemis_


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: Do I need to say it?_

_Thanks for all the reviews guys, I'm glad that you're enjoying it. This chapter is a little short but its all that I have time for right now. Please please R&R, they all mean a lot to me and they're building my confidence a lot. Some of this chapter is a little cliched so bare with me, it _does_ have some relevence._

Danger:

Sarah pulled open her front door, angry about the interruption, but also slightly relieved, she knew that she would have asked about the Goblin King if the conversation had continued. Camulus stood on the doorstep, but he was different. Clearly, now, through his hair she could see the pointed tips of his ears, his skin was so pale that it was translucent, a circlet of some unknown dark metal was around his head and his eyes shone wolf gold in the light from the hall. His clothes, too, were different, tight black trousers and a chain mail tunic made from the same dark metal along with a short black cloak and a short sword belted at his hip.

"Hello, Sarah," he greeted her simply. Even his voice was different, it was liquid, musical and had an hypnotic quality. It made her want to do anything that he asked her to. Something, however, was fighting the voice and it whispered to her that Cam was not to be trusted, that he was using some sort of magic.

"Cam," she breathed in reply.

"Get some things together, Sarah, you're leaving this place, now, with me."

"What?" His words broke the spell. "No, Cam, we're not together anymore, I'm not going anywhere with you, now or _ever_." The blow came out of nowhere. Sarah reeled back, her hand pressed against her cheek. "I won't go with you," she said again.

"You_ will_, Sarah, even if I have to beat you to the Seven Circles and back, you will do as I wish." He struck her again.

"Oh God, somebody help me," she whispered, barely able to talk past her fear, scrambling away from him.

"There is no one _to_ help you, Sarah." He was too close to her and she took another step back, only to encounter a wall. Unable to get any further away, Sarah lashed out, scratching at Cam's face with her nails.

"Get away from me!" She cried. Something inside her seemed to click and a gate opened, Cam was flung away from her and Sarah paused, unsure about what had happened. She knew that she needed help, so she did the last thing that she had ever expected to do.

"**_Jareth, Goblin King, I need you!"_** She shouted the words as loud as she could. "Help me, please." Camulus was advancing on her again, Sarah heard thunder outside, and then someone was with her. _Two_ someone's were with her, one on each side. Both stepped in front of her, shielding her from the fury of the Dark Elf.

"Sacred law, Camulus," a woman said. Sarah was unable to see her face but she recognised the tone, it was Jareth's sister. Cam hissed in reply. Alyana and Jareth both raised their hands, crystals appearing there.

"One chance, Camulus," Jareth offered. The Dark Elf hissed again and was gone. Sarah took a shuddering breath and the king and his sister turned to look at the her for the first time.

"Hello, Sarah," he unconsciously uttered the same greeting as Camulus, then placed a gloved hand under her chin and tilted her face up to him. Her lip was bleeding and he summoned up a handkerchief to wipe away the blood. She hissed in pain despite his gentle touch.

"You came," there was wonder in her voice.

"You called," his reply was not nearly as arrogant as she had expected it to be. "You're not safe here. I cannot always be around to protect you." He saw tears in her eyes. "Alyana..."

"I will take her, my people will protect her as their own. Come, Sarah," she held out a gloved hand, "let me take you to a place where you will be safe."

_What do you think? Let me know because I'm not updating now until I get some more reviews ( I'm not fussy about how many reviews, I just like having them). You've all been great so far, I just like to know what you all think._

_Artemis_


	7. Chapter 7

_Here we go then, the next chapter, hope you all like it, it's a little longer than my other ones, it wouldn't stop. Please R&R._

High Council:

Alyana was in her throne room, the Dragon realm's Taiko drummers were playing. She leant back on the arm of her throne, her legs swung lazily over the other arm as she listened and watched. The drummers were always a show.

"First Lady," a Dragon in human form approached.

"Dal'in," she acknowledged him, meeting his lilac eyes briefly.

"Your brother is here."

"Manners for a change, how novel. Show him in." She twisted in her chair so that she as sat upright as Jareth entered. "Hello, Brother, and to what do I owe the pleasure of your company?"

"How can you stand that noise?" was his only reply.

"I think I'll ignore that. You're here to see Sarah."

"The Council want to meet her," Jareth twirled his ever present riding crop. "The Girl Who Beat Me and My Labyrinth, apparently she's a legend," he tried to shrug it of.

"She's a part of it, isn't she? The Labyrinth has given her power because she beat you," Alyana guessed. Jareth nodded but she suspected that he was still keeping something from her. "Dal'in," she called the dragon over. The lilac eyed man bowed. "Take my brother to Lady Sarah's suite." The dragon man bowed his head.

"Your Majesty, would you please follow me," the Goblin King bowed to his sister , then turned and followed the dragon from the room.

Sarah gazed out of the window of the Dragon realm. It was beautiful, rolling fields and groves of trees with beautiful clear sky, a sky that had been clear since she had arrived five days ago. A knock on her door interrupted her thoughts.

"Come in," Sarah did not turn from her window.

"Hello, Sarah," she heard the voice of the Goblin King.

"You took your time," she chose not to look at him or acknowledge his status.

"It would be fitting for you to look at me when speaking," his voice was hard, obviously she had hit a nerve.

"Maybe I don't want to," she did, however, turn. She wanted to see the full impact of her words on him. "I _hate_ you, Goblin King," to her relief the words sounded convincing, even if her certainty in their truth was not. "I hate you so much that even looking at you hurts." Unfortunately she was unprepared for his reaction. He did not fly into a rage, or leave as she had expected. He remained silent, though she could see that he was struggling for control over his emotions as he took a step towards her, she could see the raw pain in his eyes and on his face.

"I must ask, _little girl_, what, exactly, have I done to deserve this? Did I not come when you summoned me? Have I not always been generous?" Their bodies were nearly touching as they glared into each other's eyes.

"Oh, yes,_ so_ generous. You took my brother, ruined my dreams and destroyed my happiness. So very generous of you. If not for you and your... _gift_, Cam and I might still be together, happily."

"I have been more generous than you can possibly comprehend. You asked, so I took. You refused, I destroyed, and as for _Camulus_, I have saved you from an eternity of slavery. A Dark Elf simply cannot comprehend love."

"Nor can a Goblin King," she tried to sound convincing and failed. His words had melted the last of her anger. Something in his eyes drew her closer to him. "Were the dreams also a gift?"

"What dreams?" He sounded genuinely surprised.

"Of the ballroom,"he shook his head. She could not tell him that she often woke calling his name in the middle of the night, that the dreams had often seemed more real than any of the relationships she had ever had. The thought of the dream made her wonder what really kissing him would be like. She had told him that she hated him, but the conviction had not been there, she was certain of that now. Alyana had been right, what she had felt for Cam had not really been love.

He must have sensed her change of heart, her realisation that the only man she had ever really loved was stood in front of her, because he gently brushed a lock of hair off her face and then trailed a gloved finger down her cheek and across her lips as she gazed, speechless, into his mismatched eyes. He slid his hand down, lightly brushing his fingers across her throat and somewhere between that and resting his hand on her shoulder, he found himself kissing her. It was all that he had ever dreamed of and more, because her response showed him that she wanted this as much as he did. He held her tight against him and was surprised by the strength in her arms as she, too, clung to him. The joy he felt at this contact was intense but he still stopped and pulled away, knowing that if he did not he would never be able too. She was flushed and when she opened her eyes he could see that she was confused.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that," she looked away from him. He turned her face and once again traced the line of her lips.

"No," her blush had deepened at his touch, "I should be the one to apologise, if either of us should at all. You have nothing to feel ashamed of." He kissed her again, just to reassure himself that the first time had been real. Again her response was enthusiastic and again he was the first to stop the kiss, this time she grumbled a little.

"Sarah, as much as it would please me to stay here and continue with this all day, I did have another reason for coming to see you," he gazed into her emerald eyes as he said it. "The High Council wish to meet you, now, and they sent me to get you." He pulled her closer to him, knowing that he could have simply taken her hand, but delighting in the intimate full length contact of their bodies. She seemed to understand and wrapped her arms around him, holding tightly as he brushed his lips against hers. There was a shimmer, a puff of glitter and they were both gone.

The High Council of the Underground had gathered in the Glade Under the Moon to await the arrival of the Goblin King and the girl who had defeated him. Alyana was already there, hers was the central throne in the horseshoe of seven. To her left was the Elf King, the Fairy Queen and the Merking, to her right was Jareth's empty throne, the Dwarf King and the empty throne of the Shadow Lands, which had never been occupied. The Council always met in the Glade, a place that was sacred to the Goddess, the only light that ever shone there was that of the forever full moon. Alyana was of the opinion that in this dangerous time, the council should be meeting in a castle, not a glade with a thousand hiding places for a potential assassin. She kept her opinion to herself.

There was a shimmer in the center of the glade and Jareth finally made his appearance. Alyana had wondered what had kept her twin and she now realised what it was, Jareth was holding Sarah in such a way that it made it impossible for it to have been anything else.

"Well it's about time," she said from her throne. Jareth simply glared at her and she assumed that he was reading into the double meaning behind her words.

"Sister, Kings and Queens of the Council, I present to you Sarah, the girl who defeated my Labyrinth," he said it with a slight flourish, gently disengaging himself from a nervous, and rather embarrassed, Sarah.

"Welcome, Sarah," the Elf King rose and stepped down from the dais, then began to walk around her, reminding Sarah of a vulture. Jareth scowled. "So this is the girl who..."

"Yes, yes, this is her!" Jareth snapped, cutting off whatever comment the other king was going to make.

"Unbelievable," the Dwarf King rumbled, "how is it that..."

"_Jareth_!" Sarah cried out as the Goblin Kings eyes went wide with pain and he fell forward. In the moonlight an arrow fletched with black feathers could be seen sticking out of his back. By some miracle, Sarah caught him before he hit the ground, kneeling to lower him gently and taking all of his weight. Dimly she could hear the Merking's watery cries of "treachery" and Alyana's screams of rage, then the Elf king was there.

"Hold him steady, girl," he told Sarah, ignoring her tears as he probed around the wound. She felt Jareth tense in her arms as he cried out in pain.

"Shhh, shhh," she kissed his forehead, trying to soothe him.

"Sarah," he groaned.

"No, don't try to talk," she said quietly, "save your strength."

"I need to tell you," his voice was barely above a whisper, "please, Sarah, I love you, I always have," he fell silent and for a moment she feared that he had died in her arms, died without hearing her reply. Then she saw the flutter of a pulse a his throat, weak but there and she knew that he had simply passed out from the pain and the blood loss, his immortal body not able to cope with such things.

"Adrolith," Alyana spoke, her voice hoarse and full of tears, "can you save my brother?" The Elf King shrugged

"I don't know."

"What do you mean you 'don't know'?" Sarah demanded before Alyana could reply. Adrolith gave her a withering look, he had heard Jareth's confession clearly, this girl was so like other mortals. Sarah looked back him, all of the helplessness that she felt in her eyes. She felt so lost without him, if he died... she pulled her mind from the thought.

"He needs a greater healer than I," Adrolith's voice was calm. "Taylon," he softly called his aide over and spoke to her rapidly in elvish. "My aide will take to the greatest healers we have. If any can save him, they can."

"I'm going too," Sarah insisted as the aide carefully took Jareth from her. She stood to look the Elf King in the eye. Alyana laid a restraining hand on her shoulder.

"Say your goodbyes, child," Adrolith told her.

"No!"

"You must! Taylon will take him from us now!"

"Oh, Jareth," her voice trembled, "you have to come back to me, I love you so much. Come back to me." In the faint light of the moon she almost fancied that she saw him smile, then both king and elf were gone. Sarah's legs went out from under her and she lay sobbing in the grass, the blood of a king, _her_ king, on her hands.

"Sarah, now is not the time," Alyana's eyes were full of unshed tears but Sarah could barely believe what she was hearing, now was the _perfect _time for hysterics.

"The Labyrinth needs a ruler," Gord, king of the Dwarves told her.

"You are the only one who ever defeated it," the Fairy Queen, Vaela, told her as Adrolith nodded his agreement.

"_You_ are of the Labyrinth, the Labyrinth is of _you_," Pilthe, the Sea King, told her. "Jareth is unable to rule and we are now at war. You_ must_ become Goblin Queen."

"But it's still Jareth's throne! I don't know anything about ruling a kingdom and I have no magic!" Sarah protested.

"You have magic, Sarah, the Labyrinth has given it to you," Alyana assured her, "and when my brother is well he will claim the throne back, it will be his again." Alyana motioned her own aide forward. "Jor'yl will guide you and your magic will come with instinct. You _must_ do this, Sarah, there is no one else. You know, though, that there is one other thing that you _must_ do, a wish to be granted, you know the rules." Sarah turned pleading eyes on the First Lady. "This is not just some game of my brother's, this is the purpose behind the Labyrinth, it keeps the Underground alive. You have no choice. Go to your kingdom now, go to your subjects. You have three days, then we meet to plan this war."

In the Labyrinth, the skies went suddenly black. Rain fell in sheets from the thick clouds and all the goblins and the other inhabitants of the Labyrinth understood. Slowly they emerged from their homes as the first rumbles of thunder and strikes of lightning raged around them. As one they raised their faces to the sky and howled, their king was dead, or dying, so they howled, howled their grief, rage and despair.

On top of the tallest tower, Sarah and Jor'yl materialised. Sarah fell to her knees in the rain and her voice joined with that of her subjects. Her screams could be heard over the thunder, over the creatures of her realm, it could be heard in the Dragon lands and beyond, deep into the Shadow Lands.

Jareth was gone but someone far more dangerous had taken his place. In her screams, Sarah swore that Camulus and his Dark Elves would pay dearly for their crime, and with that thought came a realisation.

Jareth was gone, she was alone.

_Ooops, I forgot to say that I was going to take Jareth out of the picture. It's not that I dislike him or anything (beats Sarah over the head with a stick screaming "He's mine now!"), it's just that I was interested in seeing how she would cope without him. It's a little cliched but what can I say? i'm like that. R&R if you want an update_

_Artemis_


	8. Chapter 8

_So Sarah is on her own, let's see how she copes shall we. As always I ask that you R&R, I won't be able to bring myself to update if you don't_

First Time:

For two weeks the rain fell in the once fairytale realm of the Labyrinth, every night, after her meetings with the council, Sarah watched, always thinking of him, always remembering. Every night she wondered how she could have been so blind over her feelings for him and every night she fell asleep to the sounds of her own tears and the thunder. Never had she felt so alone, her family had not even realised that she was missing and that only added to her misery.

Now the rain had stopped and, for the first time since her arrival, Sarah was watching the sun set over her Labyrinth. Once upon a time she would have thought it beautiful, now it just mocked her. The orange and reds that tinted the sky tore at her soul, a beauty that she would willingly have watched a thousand times and more with the Goblin King, now made her feel tiny and insignificant and she never wanted to see it again. How could there be beauty if Jareth was not here to share it with her?

"I will make you a queen, Anna," the copper haired man whispered to her, "all you have to do is wish away the child and defeat a Goblin Queen. Her vile reign will end when you do and my people will be free, with me to reign at your side." His voice was light, seductive and spell binding, Anna looked up at him and felt her heart melt again.

"But, Cam, she's the only thing that I have."

"You have me. Do this for me, free my people from this tyrant, please," Camulus urged, willing all his power of glamorie on her. Anna's back straightened and she looked down on the sleeping child in the crib with a contempt that the Dark Elf placed there.

"I wish the goblin's _would_ take you away, right now!" Nothing happened. Cam turned and left the room taking the worried mother with him.

"When I leave, return to the room, I guarantee that the Queen will come for her. Thank you, Anna." He vanished before her eyes and within seconds a storm was raging around the house. Anna muttered a brief curse, the thunder would wake the baby, damn Cam and his stories.

She entered the nursery, expecting the wails of her daughter, but was greeted only by silence. She tried the light, it did not work. All around her she could hear noises; snickering. Fearful now she approached the crib and pulled back the cover. Maria was not there, instead it was something small and furry, with sharp teeth and pointed ears. Anna screamed as something began to beat against the window, a snowy owl. Even though she had known that it would happen, Anna still felt the natural fear associated with the entrance of one of the most powerful rulers of the Underground. The window burst open and the owl landed, becoming a woman of strange, unearthly beauty.

Sarah heard the wish and looked to her Dragon adviser. He nodded and she knew that she had to answer the call. As soon as the mother and her companion had left the nursery, Sarah went there and picked up the sleeping baby, handing it to one of her goblins. They had played this game many times and they knew what was expected of them, they were not as stupid as Sarah had first assumed.

With only Jareth's entrance to work from, Sarah plagiarised directly from her first encounter. Taking the babe from its mother was proving to be more difficult than she had first thought and she had not prepared for it, hoping that Jareth would have returned before someone was foolish enough to make the call. She could hear the voices outside the room and she recognised Cam's. He was playing this poor woman, if she won he would arrange to have Sarah killed and control this woman as she ruled the Labyrinth. Sarah knew with absolute certainty that she could not allow the mother to win, and now that the child was taken, she had no choice but to follow the game.

Creating the terror had been easy, the storm had been a natural result of her entrance to the Aboveground, to aid her magical ability in a world that had nearly nothing to help her. The goblins knew their roles and they played their part, by the time Sarah made her entrance the woman _was_ scared, even if she had known what to expect.

"Anna," she kept her voice dispassionate, even as inside she screamed with guilt for taking the child. Her time in the Underground had changed Sarah subtly, the air of innocence that had once hovered about her was gone and her magic gave her an unearthly beauty that she knew would scare the woman more.

"Who are you?" She asked, confused, she had expected a hag, not beauty.

"You know who I am, but just in case, I am the Goblin Queen, and you just gave me your child." Sarah was taller, too, and she looked down on the woman with a slight sneer, a fair imitation of Jareth.

"Please, give her back, I didn't mean it."

"You said it, what is said, is said, you cannot take it back. But I shall give you something in return. I can give you your dreams." The crystal materialised and Sarah allowed Anna a tantalising glimpse of them.

"No. I have to have Maria back."

"Very well. But you must earn her back and I warn you, the test is not easy. If you fail, your child will become one of my goblins, _forever_. Really, forever isn't long."

"What is the test?"

"You know, Camulus told you," the woman gasped, surprised by what Sarah knew. "That was your first mistake, trusting him, your second was doing as he asked." They were no longer in the nursery, but on the hill outside the Labyrinth. "You have thirteen hours to solve my Labyrinth, before you lose your daughter to me, forever." Sarah faded out of sight as Anna stared at the seemingly impossible task in front of her. Evidently, Cam had forgotten to mention that Sarah had solved the Labyrinth, even with time taken away.

Sarah materialised in her study and took the child in her arms, such a beautiful baby, she rocked it as it started to cry. Then she summoned a crystal to hover beside her so that she could watch the progress of the distraught mother as she made her way to the gate. Hoggle was not there, Sarah had summoned him to tend the castle gardens several days ago, but still Anna found her way in.

"Not bad for your first time," Alyana congratulated her as she entered the study.

"You were watching?"

"Yes, Jor'yl told me that you had received the call."

"It was Cam. He tricked her into wishing away her child and now I cannot let her win or give the poor thing back." Alyana shrugged.

"The woman was a fool to trust him. Do not feel regret for what you have done today. The first time is always the hardest. Fortunately, my brother was a master at this and he taught his subjects well. The only time they failed him was because of you," Alyana's voice as soft and she looked out at the sunset. "It was always so beautiful at this time when he was here," she sounded wistful and a brief stab of jealousy shot through Sarah as she realised that Alyana had shared something with Jareth that she may never be able to. She pushed it away, dismissing it as foolishness. "You _must _not let her win, Sarah, no matter how much you want to. Camulus will have you killed if you do."

"The goblins? If I tell them not to help her, will they listen?"

"Yes, I think they will, Jareth ruled with terror, you rule with love, they will not let anything happen to you, Sarah, your compassion and the loss of their king will ensure that. Be well." The Dragon Lady vanished in a swirl of smoky glitter, leaving Sarah alone with the child.

Ultimately, it did not matter if Sarah had wanted the woman to win. In her thirteen hours, she fell into four oubliettes, and each time Sarah sent Hoggle to take Anna back to the beginning. Anna tried to bribe the dwarf, just as Cam had told her, but the dwarf's love for Sarah outweighed his love of shining jewels and she was returned to the beginning of the Labyrinth. As the clock chimed the thirteenth hour, an elf maid entered the throne room.

"I have come for the child, Majesty," her voice had that lilting accent that all wood elves spoke with. Sarah was surprised at the reluctance that she felt when handing over the child, but this was that way that it had to be done.

Once the elf maid had left, Sarah went into the hedge maze where Anna was still wandering.

"You are out of time, Anna," her voice was cold, "you have failed."

"_No_!" Anna fell to the ground.

"You failed the test, you get no child and your dreams are mine to take also. Some advice, nothing is what it seems, not even Camulus. Ask the Dark Elf what that means. Ask him what happened to the last king of the Labyrinth." Her anger was clear and the woman shrank away. "Your ambition got in the way. You do not deserve your child." With a wave of her hand Sarah sent the sobbing woman back to the Aboveground, shocked to the core of her being by her cruelty.

To her surprise, however, she felt no guilt. Anna had trusted Cam, he had taken advantage of her and of Sarah. He had not thought about how the Labyrinth would change her to enable her to perform her necessary task. It was just one more little thing on her long list that Sarah owed him for and when she caught up with him, she would make Cam pay.

He woke in a strange room, people were all around him, bustling carrying trays with strange bowls of unknown liquids on them. The room stank of something that he could not identify and as he looked about he caught sight of a face that he did not recognise. It took him some time to realise that he was looking in a mirror and the face was his. He had no idea who he was, or his name. Where was he from? Why was he here? He sat up and felt a twinge of pain. He put his hand to the source with a grimace. What had happened? He could hear screams from the other inhabitants of this place and decided that he did not want to be there anymore. He waved his hand, in what seemed to be an instinctive gesture, and was clothed then he swung his legs out of the bed and began to make his way through the unknown corridors and out of the building.

By the time anyone realised that he was gone, it was too late. They all knew that they would never find him, especially if he did not want to be found.

_So who is this mysterious element? We find out what happens to Jareth in the next chapter I promise you all. Thanks for all the reviews that i've had and thank you in advance for any future ones that I may or may not receive._

_Artemis_


	9. Chapter 9

_Here you go, my next offering, I'm sorry it's a litle short, the next one wil be longer I promise. Please R&R so that I can update, all the reviews _do_ really mean a lot. Thanks to all those who already have and all of you who will do in the future (you know you want to really)._

News

Sarah was a little apprehensive about her next meeting with the council. Since she had last seen them she had taken a child and destroyed the dreams of its mother, she was unsure about how she expected them to react to her. She need not have worried. The other leaders of the Underground were ecstatic when they heard what she had done.

"Now you are a true Goblin Queen," Pilthe had told her, his voice was strange and watery, the others nodded their agreement

"Now we also know what Camulus is willing to do, and what he really wants," Alyana cut off anymore congratulations. "I had suspected that he merely wanted revenge on my brother for engineering his downfall at the end of the last war. It seems that he still wants my brothers kingdom and the unlimited access that it will give him to the Aboveground." She looked at Sarah who sat next to her. "He'll kill you to gain that control."

"I know," there was a casual acceptance in her voice, almost as though she expected it.

Adrolith leant to one side to receive a whispered message from one of his elves and when he looked back at the council his face was grave.

"I have some news, news of Jareth." Sarah saw his face and knew that it was bad. "The Goblin King is gone."

"He could have left," Alyana replied, trying to find some hope, "just got out of bed and walked away."

"Too much dust, the bed was full of it. I'm sorry, First Lady, Goblin Queen, the King is no more." The Elf bowed his head as both Alyana and Sarah broke down and wept.

One thing alone caused him to keep moving as he stumbled through the forest, unsure where he was or where he was going. One single thought, his only memory, one that he clung to. A face, young, beautiful, innocent and in pain. That face called to his very soul and he needed to answer that call.

Sarah was not sure how she managed to get back to the Labyrinth, but when she did Jor'yl was there to catch her as she once again broke down.

"Your Majesty," he said as he held her, "this has to stop. I know your feelings for him but Jareth is dead, you _have_ to focus on your kingdom." She pushed him away, angry with his words.

"Leave, Jor'yl, leave now! I want to be alone," she pushed the dragon away, hurt deeply by his words. The dragon nodded and left the room in silence. Sarah did not watch him leave, instead she stumbled to the window, leaning on the ledge, the war would start soon enough. She had only her revenge to look forward to.

_Has this gone too dark? Ah well. Unfortuately I won't be able to update until Friday night, but will do as soon as I can. I look forward to your thoughts._

_Artemis_


	10. Chapter 10

_Here it is as promised, my update and it's longer, as promised. This one contains a familiar theme but again with a slight twist. Hope you all like it, don't be put off by the fact that I killed Jareth, and remember to R&R_

Karen:

Toby ran down the stairs, the red book clutched tightly in his hand as he grabbed his school bag from the chair at the bottom of the stairs. He started to shove it in before his mother saw it, knowing how much she hated that type of book but was too late, she saw the book and took it from him.

"What's this?" She asked looking at the cover.

"Nothing," he said a little too quickly, "just a book that Sarah gave me."

"About?"

"Goblins," Karen rolled her eyes. "But, Mom, it's so cool! It would be so cool to go to the Labyrinth."

"And just how does one get to go to this Labyrinth?" She decided to humour him.

"You wish someone away and then you have to run the Labyrinth to get them back."

"Do you say something special or just make it up?"

"No, you have to say that you want the Goblin king to take them away." Her face told him that he had gone too far. "Mom!"

"I don't think that you should read that book anymore," she took it from him, "it isn't healthy." She saw the face of her eleven year old son crumble.

"I hate you!" He shouted, a cry that he had probably learnt from Sarah. "I wish the book _were_ real, then I could get him to take you away!"

"You know, Toby, sometimes _I_ wish that the goblins would take you away, right now, but I don't come out and say it. Now stop this nonsense and wait here whilst I put this in the bin." As Karen left the room a sudden storm blew up. She sighed angrily, now why did she have this feeling that the day was going to go badly?

Sarah was in her study, going over all the paper work that was involved with running the kingdom. She had gotten over her anger with Jor'yl and the Dragon had continued to advise her for the last three weeks. She dropped the owl feather pen onto the desk top and stared into the fire moodily.

"Your Majesty, the First Lady is here to see you," Jor'yl looked through the door. Sarah nodded and the Dragon stepped aside to let the Dragon lady into the room. She smiled at Sarah and the two women embraced, they had become close over Sarah's time as queen and Alyana had told Sarah many stories about hers and Jareth's childhood. As it turned out, Jareth had only ruled over the Labyrinth for six hundred years and had been little more than an adolescent, by Underground terms, when he had taken the throne at the age of three hundred and fifty. Sarah had known that he was older than her, but the real age difference had shocked her.

"Alyana," she tried to laugh and failed.

"Sarah, how are..."

"I _wish that the goblins would take you away, right now,_" the words floated through the room and Sarah brought a crystal to her hand to see who had said those words and was shocked when she saw Karen and Toby. Alyana noticed her expression.

"Family?" Sarah nodded her reply. "You know that you have to take him."

"She didn't mean it, Karen doesn't say things like that, she doesn't believe it."

"You can't have one rule for them and another for everyone else. I'm sorry, Sarah."

"I know. Can you do me a favour? Toby's eleven now and the goblins won't be able to take him on their own, can you do it for me? I don't want him to see me until I know what Karen is going to do." Alyana nodded and vanished as she went to collect Sarah's brother. Sarah swallowed the urge to vomit, blinked back her tears and left the Underground.

The power in the house had gone and the storm clouds outside had completely obscured the sun. Karen left the kitchen and went into the hall, it was empty with no sign of her son.

"Toby!" She shouted up the stairs. "Toby get down here, don't make me come up there." She waited. "Toby!"

"He isn't here, Karen," she heard a woman's voice behind her. Karen turned and saw her stepdaughter. Sarah was different, taller, she was wearing tight leather trousers with a black poets shirt and a long cloak that flapped in the wind that blew through the open door.

"Sarah! What are you doing here?" Karen demanded, unconsciously taking a step back, away from her suddenly terrifying stepdaughter.

"You wished Toby away, Karen, I just granted that wish," Sarah kept her voice neutral.

"You're insane!" Sarah began to walk away.

"You said the words, Karen, I only did what you asked."

"Don't walk away from me, Sarah, you give him back!" Sarah stopped.

"I _can't_," for the first time she let the tears show in her eyes. "I'm bound by sacred law, Karen. If you want Toby back you'll have to earn him back and I can't let you win, Karen. If I let you win, _I_ will be killed and you will suffer for it."

"What are you talking about?"

"The Labyrinth, Karen, _my_ Labyrinth. You wished that the goblins would take him away. They have done that and I'm here to make you an offer, I can give you your dreams."

"Give him back, I was angry, I never meant it."

"You said it, I have to act on it. I'm sorry, Karen, I really am." They were no longer in the house and Karen seemed to suddenly realise it. "This is my Labyrinth, Karen, and Toby is at the centre, you have thirteen hours." With those final words she faded from the landscape.

Despite her belief that Sarah had finally taken leave of her senses, Karen was forced to admit that she had some how appeared outside a very convincing looking Labyrinth. She wondered if this was some sort of trick that Sarah and Toby had come up with to get back at her for stopping Toby reading the kind of books that he loved. Whatever the reason, Sarah had changed since she had last seen her, the innocence that had always floated around her was gone, it had even been there when she was living with Cam, living in sin. She had grown too, and Sarah was long past the age where she would suddenly shoot up a couple of inches without warning, not only that, her eyes, too, had changed. Before they had been an unremarkable emerald green, now they shone with a power and ferocity that had never been there before, they seemed to have gain a hundred years of wisdom and sorrow. Karen was disturbed to admit that Sarah now terrified her, her presence and her unwavering belief in what she was saying now made Karen wonder if what she had been told was really true, and if it was, would she ever get Toby back again?

_So I couldn't write a Labyrinth fic without bringing Toby back to the Labyrinth. As always, I'll only update if I get a couple of reviews, I only want to update if I know that people are reading the chapters after all. Thanks to all of you who already have and I hope you'll continue. Until next time._

_Artemis_


	11. Chapter 11

_Ok, the next Chapter is up. Enjoy! Again I ask you all to R&R and under the same conditions as before. Thanks again to those of you who have reviewed and continue to do so, Im glad that you're enjoying the story._

Difficult Tasks:

Sarah breathed a sigh of relief when she got back to her study. Ordering Toby to be taken was one of the hardest things she had been forced to do since she had been made Queen of the Labyrinth. Unfortunately she did not have time to think it over, Alyana was already there and she had brought Toby with her.

"Sarah!" He yelled, bringing her full attention to him.

"Toby," she looked at Alyana. "You brought him here, now." It was not a question.

"He's your responsibility, at least until she solves the Labyrinth or fails." Sarah closed her eyes briefly. -_Why me?_- She thought before answering.

"You could have waited until I was ready."

"This is the best time, Sarah, he's asking for explanations. You're his sister, you should tell him."

"Thanks," the sarcasm rolled easily off her tongue. Alyana merely grinned at her and left. "I swear if she didn't rule the most powerful realm..." she muttered before turning to her brother. "Toby," she said again, unsure where to start.

"Where are we, Sarah?" He asked the easiest question.

"In the castle beyond the goblin city, at the centre of the Labyrinth," it was the easiest question to answer.

"Why? Why did that lady bring us here? She scared me, Sarah."

"Alyana's not that bad, not really," Sarah laughed, then she became serious. "She didn't bring you here though, Toby, _I_ did." His face crumbled. "Oh, Toby, if Karen hadn't said the words I never would have. I didn't _want _to take you away, I _had_ to." She tried to pull him into her arms and he pushed her away. "Damn you, Jareth," she hissed, "why couldn't it have been you who did this? Why did you have to leave me?" She began to sob, all of her grief for the Goblin king combining with her guilt over, first Maria, and now Toby. "I'm sorry, Toby, I'm so, so, sorry."

Toby saw his elder sister's tears and he could not stay mad at her. He had heard her mention Jareth and had seen the way that she had reacted to her own words. Something was happening that he did not understand and it seemed like she was the only one who could explain it. He put a hand on her shoulder.

"Sarah?" She pulled him into a hug and he heard her apologising to him over and over again. "Sarah, where's the Goblin King?" Her sobs stopped suddenly and when he looked up at her, he saw a haunted look in her eyes.

"He's dead, Toby, gone. Now, because of it, I'm the Goblin Queen." Her voice was distant, it scared him a little.

"You mean the book is real?"

"Yes, that's why I gave it to you. I wanted you to know about the Labyrinth that nearly claimed you as one of its own, because I was stupid enough to say the words too."

"You wished someone away? You wished _me_ away?" She nodded.

"No more, now. You know where you are, you know why. Now tell me what you've been up to lately."

OoOoOoOoOo

He awoke with a start, he had been dreaming of her again. This time she had been sobbing, damming someone called Jareth. He was not sure who Jareth was, he was not even sure who _she _was, but he swore that when he found out, he would make him pay dearly for causing so much pain to this woman who was so obviously special. He did not know why, all he knew was his feelings for this woman were not those of casual friends, he felt something more for her. He _had_ to find her. He _had_ to know who she was. He knew that she would be able to tell him his name, and so much more. He just had to find her, he had to find the castle beyond the Goblin City. He had to find the Labyrinth. It never once occurred to him that she might be nothing more than a dream as he began to run again, always running away from the strange place he had woken in, never looking back, never thinking, just running, always running.

OoOoOoOoOo

She ran as fast as she could down the endless corridor. It never seemed to end, she had been running for six hours, nearly halfway through her time, and still she saw no turnings, no exits and no signs of life. Exhausted, she leant against the wall and slid to the ground.

"Not as easy as it looks, is it, Karen?" Sarah asked from beside her. Karen jumped to her feet, startled by the sudden appearance of her stepdaughter. "I remember when I ran it, I ran this corridor for nearly an hour before I stopped and was pointed to an exit. You aren't looking hard enough."

"What do you mean, you ran it?"

"I wished Toby away, too. The difference is, I won him back. You never will."

"You don't know that." Karen suddenly hated Sarah with all the intensity that she once had so long ago. "I'll beat you, Sarah."

"Camulus will come, he'll kill me, make you Queen of the Goblins and hold Toby hostage so that you do as he tells you! He tried to control me so that when he killed Jareth, he could rule the Labyrinth through me. Take your dreams, Karen, take them and be happy with them. Don't bring danger on yourself and not on Toby, too. Give up whilst you still can." Sarah was also stood, and in the twilight, her eyes glowed with a dangerous fire. Karen shrank away from her, unable to meet those terrible eyes. "Do you really think that I asked for this?" Sarah hissed. "Do you think that I enjoy this? That taking Toby from you was in any way an easy thing?"

"So why do it then?" Sarah's words had stung Karen into a reaction. "If you hate it _so_ much, why do it?"

"Because I have no choice. I can't have one rule for you and another for them. I told you earlier that it's sacred law," she summoned a clock. "You only have seven hours left. Don't waste them, give up and take your dreams, or you _will_ leave with nothing." She shimmered and vanished in front of Karen's eyes.

The woman was dazed, shocked and confused. Sarah had been Sarah but not. She was too confident in herself and to terrifying to be completely human anymore.

"What happened to you, Sarah?" She muttered to herself.

"I often wondered that myself, Karen," a voice said behind her. She turned, saw him and passed out.

OoOoOoOo

Something stirred, something bad, he could feel it as he entered the gateway. Something had come to hurt that woman, the woman who haunted his every waking moment and his every dream. He still could not tell who she was, but he was getting closer to her. He could feel her drawing him to her with his every breath, calling, demanding his remembrance. He needed to know who she was and who he was and she was the only person who could tell him.

_So then, what do we think happens next? Who is the mysterious running stranger? Why did Karen faint? Answers and clues in the next chapter, remember to R&R and I'll remember to update. Thanks guys_

_Artemis_


	12. Chapter 12

_Here we go then, as promised, the next Chapter. Hope you all like it and thanks so much for the reviews so far, keep them coming, I can't live off air you know... Anyhooo, enjoy the next installment, there's only a few more chapters to go so make the most of them and as always please please pretty please R&R._

Camulus:

He caught her as she fell, her mortal body heavy in his Fae arms. Sarah had never been like this. Sarah had been almost Fae from the second that she had left the Labyrinth, it had joined with her, it's first mortal heir, and given her what she would need to survive if she ever chose to return. He looked down on Karen with disgust. Her mind had been easy to fool, easy to deceive, fooling her into believing that she had seen the face of her husband, the man who had died six years before in a car accident, an accident that Camulus had worked very hard to orchestrate, worked very hard to ensure that Sarah had also been in the car, so that she would survive and blame herself for living, a guilt that had allowed him easy access to her life as a kindred spirit. Unfortunately for Sarah, guilt was an unknown emotion for the Dark Elf, but it was one that he could spin to his advantage. The kingdoms of the Underground were preparing for war, but if he did this right, he would have control of the Labyrinth, giving him unlimited access to the Aboveground, for him and all of his subjects. He just needed Karen to help him, he needed her to come close enough to winning to make her desperate, desperate enough for the Dragon Lord, Jor'yl, to have to kill her, desperate enough to distract Sarah's attention from Toby for long enough for the Shadow Lord to snatch him from Sarah's grasp. With the boy, he could easily control Sarah, could easily use her guilt to control that which he coveted.

Karen stirred in his arms then came fully awake with a startled cry.

"Robert?"

"No, Karen, I'm sorry. It was Sarah, she's trying to use her magic to stop you. I think that she may have lost her mind."

"Cam?" She let out a shuddering breath. "What's made her like this?"

"Jareth, his Labyrinth. I thought killing him might break his hold on her mind, but she's just getting worse all the time. I fear that if you lose she will do something terrible to your son." She began to sob in his arms and he resisted the urge to flinch away from her. "Karen I need you to help me to help her." He used as much of his magic as he dared, knowing that if he used too much Sarah would sense him, to cast a web of calm and belief over the scared mortal.

"I don't know where I'm going and I have so little time."

"You have seven hours, that's all that we will need." He assured her. Karen sniffed and stood.

"You'll help me?" She sounded surprised

"Yes. I need to do what is best for Sarah and I need you to defeat her. Maybe that will bring her back enough for me to help her. She thinks that I want to kill her you know," Karen nodded as he lead her to an opening in the wall, deliberately choosing the wrong path. "I don't want to hurt her, I want to help her."

"What if we lose?" The fear in the woman's voice was painfully obvious and Camulus did not have enough magic at his disposal to wash it away.

"We won't," he promised her.

They walked in silence for a long time, Camulus lead her sometimes wrong and sometimes right but always closer to the castle, always knowing that the closer he got, the more that Sarah would be able to sense his use of magic, sense the glamour that he had woven around himself for Karen's benefit. He begrudged using even that little magic on a mortal, putting himself in even that much danger, but he had to open her mind just enough so that when the time came, her would be able to push Karen over the edge.

"What will she do to Toby if I lose?" Karen asked finally

"Best case? Turn him into a goblin," he had learnt the speech of humans easily, "and worse case? Hand him over to Jareth's twin sister, the Dragon Lady, she's more insane than him and Sarah combined. I dread to think what she might do to that poor innocent little boy." To his pleasure, he saw Karen shudder. They only had three hours left, they were still an hour away on the right course. He had to take them the wrong way, they had to be at the steps of the castle when the thirteenth hour struck, she had to be close enough to die.

OoOoOoOoOo

The ring on her finger kept pulsing. Every now and again at first, then more and more insistently as the hours passed. By the time the seven hours were nearly over, the ring was pulsing almost constantly.

The clock chimed the thirteenth hour and she could feel Karen's presence, she was on the steps to the castle, so close yet so far, nearly there, but too late. There was someone else, too, someone who should not have been there, it was a familiar presence but she could not place it. She shrugged it off and looked at Toby.

"Mommy's too late, isn't she." It was not a question.

"I'm sorry, Toby."

"Can I say goodbye?" Sarah nodded and held out her hand to the little boy. After thirteen hours in the Labyrinth he had become almost resigned to his fate. He seemed to have always known that it would happen.

Hand in hand, the pair vanished from the throne room. As always, Jor'yl followed

OoOoOoOoOo

He was hidden by the steps, waiting for the one that he knew was bringing danger to her. He had waited patiently for nearly four hours and now he could feel his wait drawing to a close. He knew that it was over when the couple set foot on the bottom step and the clock struck. The clock struck thirteen times.

OoOoOoOoOo

"_No_!" Karen shouted, suddenly aware of the clock chiming. In front of them, Sarah appeared on the third step, Toby's hand held in her own.

"I'm sorry, Karen," she said, "you're too late. Toby, say..." she trailed off when she saw her stepmother's companion.

"Hello, Sarah," he drawled in an almost perfect imitation of Jareth.

"_You_! What in the seven circles are you doing here?" She demanded, taking her eyes off Karen just long enough for her stepmother to take the sword from Camulus' side. With a scream of rage, fear and utter insanity, Karen threw herself at her stepdaughter. Sarah did not think and did not reach for her magic, she turned and pulled Toby into her protective embrace, even as Jor'yl raised his own sword. In moments, Karen was lying on the steps, her lives blood pooling around her as Camulus' glamourie evaporated from around her. Without thinking Sarah let go of Toby's hand.

OoOoOoOoOo

The instant he had seen the woman's companion, the man without a name had known something was wrong. The face of him had stirred some deep untouchable memory and he kept his eyes trained on the strangers every move.

Only one thing had distracted him. _Her_. She had come to consol the woman and brought a child with her, her child? He wondered it idly until he unintentionally caught a glimpse of her eyes, green eyes filled with sorrow and loss and grief, hard earned and unshakable. Did she grieve for him? Or was it this unknown man, Jareth, that her grief was for?

With that thought he knew who she was, knew who he was and knew who the stranger was. With that thought he knew without a doubt what the stranger would do. He positioned himself, ready, and the instant Karen fell he was beside Sarah. He was beside her as she let go of the boy's hand, of Toby's hand, he remembered. He swept the boy up and handed the shocked child to Jor'yl, who stared at him, wordless, until he mouthed a single word to him. The Dragon Man nodded and vanished and he realised that he had his back to his enemy, an enemy that was howling with rage and reaching for him.

"No," Sarah spoke, "no more, Camulus. This is the end of it. You've taken from me everything that I have held dear. It ends now."

He turned.

_Bum Bum Buhhhhhhhh, don't you just love a cliff hanger? Any guess now as to who the mysterious stranger is? All answers in the next Chapter and as always I ask tat you review before I update, it only takes a moment and they mean so much to me._

_Artemis_


	13. Chapter 13

_Ok, two chapters tonight because this one is so short (aren't I so good to you all?). Thanks again for the reviews and I would like to receive many more before this story wraps up. Enjoy!_

Confrontation:

"No," he heard her speak and stopped in mid-reach, silently vowing that this unknown man would pay dearly for interfering, no doubt another of Alyana's loyal Dragons, "no more, Camulus. This is the end of it. You've taken from me everything that I have held dear. It ends now." He turned to look at her, she had a crystal in her hand and it burnt a disturbing shade of red. Slowly it expanded and made its way towards him, opening and surrounding him. At first he thought that it was a prison, but then it began to get hot, too hot. The air began to burn his immortal throat and he realised that he could not use his magic to escape.

He was gasping now and dimly he heard her say something, the final words he would ever hear spoken.

"Burn, Camulus, burn with everything that Toby, Alyana, Jareth, I and so many others have suffered with because of you. Burn in our grief, our sorrows and our rage. Take it with you to the seven circles."

With a final despairing scream, he sunk through the ground and down, always down, burning forever in the grief of all the people he had known. Burning in all of the grief that he had ever caused.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

He had almost been horrified when he realised that Sarah meant to take her revenge without consulting the council, fearing that she meant to kill the Shadow Lord. But then when he had seen what she really did do, he almost laughed with relief. Her revenge was a carefully thought out one, carefully planned and executed. No one would cross this realm whilst she was queen.

Then she saw him. For a moment she stared, her glowing eyes suddenly the unremarkable emerald that he had first known, all full of vulnerability and tears. Then she whispered his name, and it thrilled him to hear her say it, and fainted.

_On to part two..._


	14. Chapter 14

_Part two. There's only one chapter after this one, be warned..._

Revelations

He took her to her chambers, making a wrong turn at first and appearing in those of the old king. He had been surprised at first that she had not slept there, but then realised that her grief had stopped her and went to the next most opulent chambers, one of the state bedrooms. This room had Sarah written all over it, full of books and ornaments of fairy tale creatures. He laid her on the bed, ran a hand tenderly over her hair, and sat in a chair in a dark corner of the room to wait for her to wake up.

It had been sunset in the Underground as Karen had said the words, almost pitch black when she had finally arrived at the city, now as Sarah woke in a dark room, the sun was rising over the Labyrinth. Fear shook her for a moment as she realised that she had no memory of going to her room. Then she remembered what had caused her to black out and she said his name again.

"I'm here," she heard his voice from the corner of the room, the one furthest from the light of the sunrise, the light that was gradually spilling in through the window.

"Is it really you?" She desperately wanted to believe that it was him, desperately wanted it to be true, but feared that it would be a last trick of Camulus', designed as another way for him to gain control over her.

"I'm real," she could see him stand in the shadows, though she could not see his face properly. "I am me, Sarah." He stepped into the light and she saw his face. For a second she did not believe that it _was_ him. Then he smiled, that cruel, half mocking smile that no other could mimic and she knew that he spoke the truth.

"Oh, Jareth," she breathed as he sat beside her on the bed. She touched his face tentatively and felt warm, living flesh beneath her hands. "They told us you were dead." She said then, by way of explanation.

"I was, for a long time, very close to death, and for a long time after I had no idea of who or even what I was. But for you, dearest Sarah, something about you called me back and the sight of you, saved me from forgetting who I was forever." He kissed her, gently at first, but quickly letting it become desperate, reveling in the feel of her in his arms again and sensing that her need for him was as deep, if not deeper, as his for her. How far they would have gone given the opportunity is anybody's guess, unfortunately for the couple, their reunion was cut short as the door slammed open. They jumped apart, Jareth pushing her behind him, as they both looked over to find out who had so rudely interrupted them.

Alyana decided that, at this point, it was difficult to tell who was more embarrassed, Sarah or Dal'in and the rest of the Dragon escort. The first thing that they had seen upon entering was Sarah on the bed with a man, kissing that man with a passion that Alyana had never seen before. The man in question had platinum blonde hair and when the couple jumped apart Alyana realised that she knew his face. That familiar face was now contorted into an expression of intense anger and she decided that she had just interrupted the reunion of the century.

"Hello, brother," she said simply. His expression when he realised that it was her was priceless. "Fancy getting caught in a lady's bed chamber. Not at all like you." In the light of the rising sun she could see Sarah's blush. Jareth simply continued to glare at her and Alyana began to have rather disturbing thoughts about mortality. "Sarah, Jor'yl brought Toby to me. He's safe."

Sarah flinched guiltily at Alyana's words, feeling her embarrassment evaporate. How could she have been so focused on Jareth that she forgot about Toby? She answered her own question remarkably quickly, it had been because she was in love with him.

"I have to see him," she said quickly, "he must be so lonely and frightened. Jor'yl had to kill Karen I have to take care of Toby now, I'm all he has left." She was no longer thinking like the Goblin Queen, she was thinking as Sarah.

"Sarah, he belongs to _my_ realm now," Alyana said it quietly, "Karen failed and it was my realms turn to receive the child to be raised as a Dragon Lord." Sarah froze as she remembered what she now was.

"If your brother stayed here he would become a goblin, dear Sarah," Jareth pulled her into his warm embrace, "the last thing that you want is for your brother to become a goblin, trust me. He is better off as one of Alyana's subjects. Besides," he looked up at his twin, "since you're determined not to marry, the Dragon Lands need a First Son. I think that Toby would be ideal." Alyana rolled her eyes at him but silently agreed with her brother and knew then, that their relationship would never be the same. She had been told that he was dead but he had fought death and returned. However, it was not _her_ that he returned for, it was for another, he had returned for Sarah.

"What did you do with Camulus, brother?" Alyana asked. Jareth's face took on a flinty expression.

"He is where he belongs. It should be many centuries before he breaks out of that prison. Sarah's punishment was fitting, that is all that matters." She could not help but notice how tightly he held Sarah and his expression told her that he would always protect her in that way if she would let him.

"We had better tell the council."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

It had been a long hard day, for everybody. Sarah and Jareth had not had any sleep the night before and the other rulers of the Underground had been demanding. All they had done was ask questions and demand exact answers, answers that were sometimes very difficult to give. Other times they were easy.

"I suppose that you will want your throne back now?" Gord had asked Jareth. The Goblin King smiled at him, his usual, mocking smile, and nodded, not bothering to speak to the Dwarf King. "And the girl? This Sarah who became Goblin Queen, do you trust her never to try and take the title from you?" That Gord felt the need to ask the question was obviously a massive mistake on his part, all of the others gathered in the Glade had groaned.

"Sarah will never take from me what is mine, Gord. She no more wanted to be queen in my place than I would be a mortal in hers," Jareth's voice was low and dangerous.

"What, then, will you do with her, Goblin King?" Vaela asked him in her musical voice. Alyana smiled, as if she already knew her brothers answer. Just the sight of a smile so like Jareth's made Sarah light headed.

"She and I will discuss this later, when we have returned to our kingdom." The use of the plural rather than the singular had not been missed and the council had released the pair shortly afterwards. When the announcement of their release had been made, Jareth had pulled Sarah into a tight embrace.

"I can do this myself you know," she had muttered up to him, but something in his eyes had stopped her from saying anything further, it had given her the impression that he never meant to let go of her again

_There, did you _really_ think that I would kill Jareth? Did you? You did? Oh, whoops, anyway, there's one chapter after this one and then I'll be done. Please R&R if you want the last chapter, remember I don't post if I don't get reviews, I live for my reviews. I'm also thinking of a possible sequel, any ideas would be welcome._

_Artemis_


	15. Chapter 15

_Woohoo! The last Chapter. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, you've been a wonderful audience all I ask is that you leave one final review with your final thoughts. Sorry it took so long to update, i went to see Muse at the Eden Project last night and they were amazing. Anyway, last part, standard fare, enjoy!_

Future

They did not materialise on top of the tower, Sarah's favorite place when she returned from a meeting of the council. Nor did they appear in the study or the throne room. Instead they appeared in a garden, filled with beautiful flowers both familiar and strange. Sarah had heard that this had been Jareth's favorite place in the castle and had never ventured there, fearing that something she saw would break her heart all over again.

Darkness had fallen over the Labyrinth and Sarah looked up at the stars, marveling again at how clear they were away from the artificial lights of the city. She heard his soft laugh from just above her and she turned her gaze upon him. Even in the darkness she could see the otherworldly glow of his eyes, that tiny sparkle that marked him as Fae, and she wondered what he saw in hers; she was still unsure if she was human or Fae or somewhere in between.

"Oh my dear Sarah," he said softly, "if you could only see what I can. How long has this change been coming, I wonder? How long did I ignore it?" She had changed since he had been shot, she had become Fae, but it had not been long enough for the change to be as complete as it was, for her to be as close to true Fae she had to have started the change sometime before she had been brought to the Labyrinth this second time. Her beautiful eyes had changed, they had filled with a green fire that he had never seen, a fire that marked her, now, as one of the Fae. The change was so close to complete that he knew that she could never truly live Aboveground again, mortals would fear her now, fear her as they feared him, as she had once feared him but never admitted to it.

"What's wrong, Jareth?" He took her hands into his and felt the ring on her finger, it was on the finger that mortals associated with marriage. "What's this?" He asked, feeling something go tight in his chest. Had she given up on him?

"You gave it to me, ten years ago, you probably don't remember..."

"The ring, I remember, it belonged to my grandmother. Legends said that she was able to sense the use of magic around her," he looked down into her eyes and the knot in his chest began to loosen.

"It was the only thing that you ever _gave_ me out of conscious choice. I never used to wear it on that finger but after you were shot, I did. I guess I was trying to fool myself into thinking that maybe there could have been more than..." again she trailed off, this time though, Jareth did not know how to answer her. He never could have dreamed of her loving him back, he did not realise that she had already told him that she did.

"Sarah, now that this is all over, now that Camulus is gone, do you want to go back, back Aboveground?" Even as he asked it, he knew that he could not live if she left, he could not imagine going back to life without her, life without Sarah would be nothing. He could not go back to watching and waiting for her to love him back, he could not watch through a crystal as she met other men and formed other relationships, and though the answer would be not to watch, he could not do that either.

"Do you want me to leave?" She asked in reply. "Is that the end of everything? I've saved your kingdom and done all that you expected of me so now you want me gone?" Her eyes flashed with dangerous fire.

"No, Sarah, no! That is not what I meant, never what I would mean," why was she making this so difficult?

"Then what, exactly _did_ you mean?"

"I wanted to give you the choice. I wanted you to stay because _you_ wanted to, not because I forced you," a similar fire was in his eyes. He so badly wanted her to say that she wanted to stay, he wanted her so badly to be _his_, and only his.

"Of course I want to stay! Everything that I want is right here."

"Will you stay with me? As my Queen?" His old words came back to him.

_Fear me, love me, do as I say and I will be your slave._ Perhaps not the most romantic proposal of all time but for Jareth this was completely new.

"I wouldn't stay for anything less," he heard her reply. With a low laugh he swept her into his arms.

"Oh, Sarah, my dearest, most precious Sarah, I love you."

"I love you too, my Goblin King." She laughed with him, feeling that all of her lost dreams had suddenly come true.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The wedding of the Goblin King and his bride was a suitably opulent affair. Everybody in the seven kingdoms had been invited, even the cruel things in the Shadow Lands, nobody was surprised when they did not turn up.

Sarah and Jareth were dressed exactly as they had been in the ballroom dream nearly eleven years ago and everybody agreed that she would make a wonderful queen. Her own temper notwithstanding, she could provide the necessary restraint to Jareth's sometimes overpowering fits of rage. She was pronounced to be beautiful, kind, loving and everything good. Jareth was told repeatedly that he was the luckiest Fae in existence and the wedding went off without a hitch. I n the life of these two people, without a hitch was to be very rare.

Fin

_There we have it, a fairly normal ending but after all the evil things that I did to these two, it seemed reasonable to let them have _some_ happiness. Like I said, please leave a review with your final thoughts, I love reading what you all have to say and one day I may have a sequel for you all (I'm still working on that so any ideas would be greatly appreciated, credit will be given where due). Thanks again to you all_

_Artemis_


End file.
